Sin Historia
by Ikari Taisho-2012
Summary: Atormentada por un terrible suceso Kagome Higurashi lucha por ser invisible ante todos los estudiantes del Millenium College sin embargo, la desaparición de uno de los alumnos de tan prestigiosa institución pone a todos en la mira. Kagome no sólo luchará con sus pesadillas sino también con la culpa por ser parte del suceso que cambio la vida A Inuyasha Taisho.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Mas esta historia es mía... Espero les guste..

Se que tengo tiempo sin publicar y la verdad no he escrito mas nada, esta es u a historia que tenía guardada en mi PC hace tiempo y antes de borrarla quise subirla..

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Era un día como todos, lluvioso. Hacia frio, pero no importaba, acababan de terminar las vacaciones de verano asi que aqui estaba yo, de vuelta a Millennium College.

El Millenium College era el más prestigioso de todo Japón, sólo entraba gente de la alta, ya saben, niños mimados y ese tipo de personas. A primera viste tenia una estructura impresionante, al menos así fue para mí, muros de piedra altos, antorchas en el techo, un largo puente sobre el lago que daba al bosque, los ventanales de cada aula de clases daban una vista realmente llamativa hacia donde quiera que vieras, las habitaciones al estilo palacio, ah si, olvide nombrarlo, otra de las razones por cual el Millenium fuese tan costoso era que era una prisión, al menos así lo veía yo, 8 meses dentro 4 fuera, una mierda para nosotros pero toda una delicia para nuestros padres realmente ocupados.

Mis padres, la verdad es que no puedo hablar mal de ellos, han hecho conmigo todo lo que han podido y el haberme encerrado aqui no es una especie de castigo, al contrario, quieren que sea toda una señorita profesional. Sinceramente fui yo quien suplicó que me inscribieran en el colegio, al principio mi padre se negaba y mi madre lloraba. Que estúpida fui, ojala hubiese podido ver la putrefacción que las personas llevan por dentro, sobre todo los de la alta sociedad.

Ah si, el Millenium, ya he dicho todo lo bueno y lindo que tiene, la verdad no es mucho, sin embargo lo malo, niños estúpidos que se creen superior solo porque sus papis les obsequiaron un deportivo último modelo, una casa de playa, por tener la billetera llena o simplemente por coger con quien le venga en gana. ¿Ahora entienden mi estado de ánimo?.

Camino por el estacionamiento, la verdad me estoy orinando y el baño mas cercano queda aqui, sin embargo, debido a que es el reencuentro de todos los queridísimos compañeros el lugar esra abarrotado. Logró ver la puerta, estoy llegando, sólo un poco más y... ¡Agua! Joder me han mojado, la puta de Stacy Tama jugando con la manguera a que tan zorra me veo lo ha hecho, no importa, terminó de llegar y esta abarrotado, chicas contándose el chisme de verano, cuanto maquillaje han comprado o con cuantos se acostaron. Consigo un cubículo vacío y entro, jamás pensé que vaciar la vejiga sería algo tan divino. Terminó y me apresuro a ir a mi habitación, he visto a demasiados por hoy.

Me dirijo al largo pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones sin embargo no puedo evitar detenerme frente a un gran ventanal que da directo a uno de los diagonales del colegio, un supermercado, por mucho tiempo no entendí como es que una estructura tan bien edificada olvidara eliminar o simplemente buscar la manera de tapar cualquier ventana que diera al super, no es que tenga nada en contra de los super pero la verdad le quita elegancia al Millenium. En fin, continuó y esta vez no me detengo hasta llegar a mi habitación, mi maleta en la cama aun cerrada, debo desempacar. Mí compañera aun no llega asi lo dejo asi y me arrecuesto, no soy una chica de chismes pero cuando entre hace 4 años a la institución conocí a Ayame Hayate y desde entonces ha sido mi compañera de cuarto, nuestra tradición es desempacar mientras hablamos de lo sucedido en vacaciones, bueno, ella habla y yo escucho, el punto es que no desempacare sin ella. Ayame es una chica linda, muy linda, pelirroja, tes blanca, ojos verdes tal cual esmeraldas, lo importante es lo muy lista y amable que es, al menos para mi lo es.

Continúo con lo mío en la cama o al menos lo hago por cinco minutos, mi estómago me recuerda que no he comido nada en mas de ocho horas, recuerdo haber cenado pero el simple hecho de volver al colegio me provocó náuseas asi que no desayune. Vuelvo a caminar por el largo pasillo de hace un rato pero esta vez cruzó a la derecha, el comedor queda unos cuantos pasillos mas alla, aunque parece que nada ni nadie puede detenerme en mi búsqueda de alimentos cuando paso frente a la biblioteca no puedo evitar detenerme, él esta alli, alli junto a su familia, los Taisho, todos apuesto, todos con mirada arrogante, todos excepto él, Inuyasha Taisho.

Doy media vuelta y camino tan rápido como puedo, nadie me vio, él no me vio, al menos eso espero. Inuyasha Taisho iba en último curso, alto, apuesto, cabello negro largo, ojos dorados, tes bronceada y muy popular. Hace aproximado 7 meses hubo un accidente en el colegio, no quisiera hablar de ello pero hace siete meses el menor de los Taisho murió, desde entonces, todo ha sido diferente.

Cuando entre al Millenium Inuyasha iba en segundo curso sin embargo no fue hasta el año pasado que quede totalmente prendada, quizá fue su belleza o quizá el que me ayudará cuando nadie más lo hizo, en fin, eso no debió ocurrir.

Por cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tes pálida, muy pálida a mi parecer, cabello negro y frondoso aunque siempre he odiado los pequeños bucles que se forman en las puntas, ojos café, si, esta soy yo. Ha sido un placer conocerles.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! **Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Mas esta historia es mía... Espero les guste..

_**Capítulo I**_

Cinco días han pasado desde que comenzaron las clases, al parecer nada ha cambiado. Los populares aun se sientan en la parte de atrás, los nerds adelante, el resto de las personas común y corriente tales como yo nos sentamos al medio.

Calculo II no es para nada interesante, mi mente vuela en los recuerdos, exactamente hace siete meses...

**El ruido de la sirena de la ambulancia taladraba en mi cabeza, la gente al rededor, el cuerpo me duele, no siento los brazos, ni las piernas, no siento nada, ¿estoy muerta? Al parecer no. Mi profesor de deporte me lleva en brazos y a su lado puedo verlo, Inuyasha Taisho...**

-Eh Higurashi..- despierto de mi letargo y devuelvo el saludo a mi única amiga, Ayame - Tierra llamando a Kagome- bromea mientras agita la mano frente a mis ojos.

-Aca estoy- sonrio- La clase no está para nada interesante.

-Tienes razón pero ¿sabes que si lo esta? - me mira con esa mirada que bien conozco, esa que utiliza cuando hablará de chicos- ¡Kouga Kouzumi! Claro que no como Inuyasha Taisho pero vaya que tiene lo suyo!

Mi mente se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, Inuyasha, ya estaba en el último curso y yo uno más abajo, escucho la sirena de la ambulancia en mi cabeza y se que nunca lo superare.

La clase se acaba y camino junto Ayame hasta la cafetería, se que lo veré alli asi que me pongo nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Amiga tienes que hablarle- me anima- se que desde que su hermano murió no ha sido el mismo pero Inuyasha contigo no lo se, te trata diferente, es como si el mundo se paraliza entre los dos.

Sonrío y lo pienso detenidamente, bien, hace siete meses mientras jugaba fútbol con unos amigos pateamos el balon tan fuerte que dio contra una de las antorchas que adornan el tejado quedando este en el techo, corrí a buscarlo, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, lo vi a unos metros en la azotea y lo patee tan duro que pego contra la pared de los costados y alli fue donde lo vi. El hermano menor de Inuyasha Taisho. Shippo Taisho era un niño de unos 11 años, pelirrojo y soñador, el único de los Taisho que no había heredado los ojos dorados que los caracterizaba, por el co tráfico Shippo tenia los ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo mismo. El punto es que esos hermosos e inocentes ojos ahora se encontraban sin vida, me asusté, quise ayudarle pero mis piernas no captaban la señal de mi cerebro y cuando al fin la captaron fue hacia el lado incorrecto. Corrí sin darme cuenta a donde y caí de la azotea. Por un momento creí estar muerta, al parecer una de las ramas del frondoso árbol que se encontraba en la parte trasera del colegio me había atrapado son embargo el dolor fue horroroso.

Aun recuerdo el crujir de mis costillas y como no sentía las piernas ni los brazos, luego de eso sólo el sonido de la ambulancia me acompaño eso y el recuerdo del rostro de Inuyasha Taisho al encontrarme, al encontrarnos a ambos.

-Creo que sólo comeré fruta- después de ciertos recuerdos es mejor no comer- y Cuéntame amiga, ¿que tal tus vacaciones? Aún no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar como debe ser y la verdad es que necesito distraer la mente.

\- Pues lo de siempre, papá con trabajo, mamá discutiendo porque papá tiene trabajo y bla bla... y tu?

-Mis padres han querido que vaya al psicólogo después del incidente, fui por un tiempo pero me dio de alta, a veces tengo pesadillas pero.. no importa.

-Es horrible lo que pasó ese dia, el pobre Shippo, ni hablar que sólo han pasado 7 meses y quieres que te diga algo? Creí que cerrarían el colegio, al fin y al cabo los Taisho son muy importantes.

Es cierto, los Taisho, tenían una empresa o mejor dicho muchas empresas de telecomunicaciones además de una que otra con automóviles y cosas así, en pocas palabras, están forrados.

-Si es horrible lo que paso, una parte de mi se siente culpable.

-¿porque? Créeme que no tienes nada que ver en ello.

-Yo lo encontré y en vez de avisar cause mas problemas.

-Es comprensible estabas nerviosa, yo hubiese muerto en el acto- se coloca una mano en el corazón dejando el claro que si, quizá le hubiese dado un infarto o algo así.- Alli viene tu chico.

Volteo y esta alli, Inuyasha, tan apuesto como siempre y yo babeando como siempre, bueno no siempre, sólo un año.

-Hola Kag- sonríe oh Dios que sonrisa tan hermosa- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Bien- y quedo muda, no se hablar y entorpezco como cada vez que lo veo- Es decir, bien. ¿qué tal las tuyas?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, después de que Shippo bueno tu sabes, no ha sido lo mismo.

-Claro.

-Entonces te dejo, espero tengas un buen día Kag- me sonríe de nuevo y camina hacia sus amigos, Kouga Kouzumi el chico del que ha hablado Ayame hace un rato, Atlético, fuerte, tes bronceada, cabello negro y largo, al parecer le gusta llevarlo en una larga trenza que cae por su ancha espalda, ojos tan azules como el mar, hermosos ojos en realidad y si no fuera porque los dorados de Inuyasha me vuelven loca podría prendarme de este chico.

Por otro lado Miroku Houshi, tes pálida, ojos azules, cabello negro corto, todo un Casanova siempre metiéndose en líos de falda y al parecer ya se había metido en uno o eso parece ya que su novia Sango Kinomoto parecía echarle la bronca encima y el muy condenado solo escuchaba mientras sonreía y se colocaba las manos tras la nuca como cada vez que peleaban por lo mismo, chicas.

Un gran alboroto en la parte trasera del comedor llamo mi atención y al parecer no sólo la mía ya que muchos se estaban aglomerado para ver que es lo que sucedía.

El Millenium tenía cientos de computadoras, la mayoría donadas por los Taisho y estas se colocaban en diferentes lugares de la institución para que sus alumnos pudieran "estudiar" donde sea que quisieran. En el comedor se encontraban tres al fondo y al parecer es lo que llamaba a atención a todos sin embargo no era la computadora en si sino el mensaje que se transmitía en las tres al mismo tiempo, me acerqué lo más que pude y alli estaba, sólo decía...

_"TE AMO Y TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE 3 3" _

Ok, era extraño, pero no en el mal sentido, quizá uno de los tantos dementes que estudiaban en este lugar, sin embargo para el director no fue asi y por eso media hora después los "posibles dementes" estaban en su oficina.

Inuyasha no tardo en aparecer, el conocía la tecnología que creaba la empresa de tu padre y burlarla no era tan fácil a menos que la conocieras y créanme nadie absolutamente nadie que no llevará el apellido Taisho conocía los puntos débiles de su creación. Al parecer habían programados estos equipos para que los estudiantes solo se enfocarse en historia universal y cosas así bloqueando el resto de las páginas, así un mensaje de esta especie no era aceptable en el computador.

-Es imposible.

-Imposible no lo es joven Taisho ya que como usted mismo puede ver alguien ingreso en su sistema para dejar esta clase de mensajes absurdos que no dejan nada al alumnado sino chismorreo.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con mi padre y pediré que vengan a revisar cada computador del College.

Al parecer no sólo eran esas tres, todas las computadoras pertenecientes a Taisho Company habían presentado la misma falla.

-Algo raro..- observó como Inuyasha habla con el director y luego se va refunfuñando cosas inentendibles, no soy de dar el primer paso sin embargo mis pies reaccionan y mi cerebro lo hace sólo cuando ya esroy frente a él.

-Eh.. yo.. he oído lo que el director te ha dicho, sólo quiero que sepas que emm..- las palabras se traban sin embargo me entiende pues asiente con la cabeza y me sacude el cabello justo en la coronilla.

-Tranquila Kag, sólo ha sido una falla técnica, algo de lo que ninguno acá somos responsables- me sonríe nuevamente, tal cual en la cafetería y mis piernas vibran por tan sólo verle, sus ojos me llaman y sus labios son tan...

-Eh Claro, nos vemos luego- huyo lo más rápido que puedo, mis sentimientos hacia Inuyasha Taisho no pueden alcanzarme, al fin y al cabo soy la responsable de la muerte de su hermano o al menos así me siento. Lo se, es estúpido pues cuando lo encontré ya estaba muerto pero no dejó de pensar en si tal vez si sólo tal vez hubiese avisado en vez de salir huyendo habría tenido alguna oportunidad, ¿no? Creo que no.

Desecho la idea y voy a mi habitación, son las tres de la tarde y no hay más nada que hacer, terminó de ordenar mi maleta pues Ayame ya tiene listo lo suyo, hablamos como siempre pero estuve tan distraída que mientras ella arreglaba yo sólo estaba allí.

Un par de golpes en la puerta detienen mi ardua tarea, me levanto y antes de que pueda siquiera dar un paso Sango Kinomoto entra y se sitúa frente a mi computador.

-Hola Kagome, perdón por entrar tan de repente solo quería avisar que está noche haré una fiesta en mi casa, es por el regreso, se que no podemos salir de la institución pero mis padres han hablado con el director y han acordado que será sólo por esta noche-sus ojos recorren habitación y se detienen en mi- ¡Te veo esta noche!- sonríe, da media vuelta y se va.

Entonces una fiesta... al menos así distraere mi mente.

Eran las 10:25pm cuando llegue a casa de Sango, Ayame había conseguido una cita con Kouga y este nos había traído a ambas.

Todos danzaban con sus bebidas y sonreían como si realmente se divirtieran, quizá ya era hora de divertirme también. Observó mi reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared, jeans negros ajustados y top blanco a juego con mis tacones aguja, el cabello suelto y un poco de lápiz de ojos, bien, se que no soy fea pero tampoco me considero la mas bonita.

A unos pasos más allá se encuentran Stacy Tama junto a Bankotsu Shishinintai y justo a su lado Kikyo Tama (hermana de Stacy) prendada al brazo de Inuyasha. Trato de verme lo más casual posible cuando paso por su lado pero siento un apretón en mi brazo.

-Hola Kag, no esperaba verte hoy y mucho menos tan hermosa- Bankotsu me sonríe y si no fuera por cierto ojis dorado que ahora me mira fijamente podía haber contestado.

-Dejala en paz Bankotsu- Inuyasha trata de separarse del fuerte agarre de Kikyo y hace una muecaal comprobar que la peli negra no tiene intención de soltarle.

-Solo la halago- el oji azul me toma la mano y posa un suave beso que causa en Stacy una mueca de desagrado.

-Muchas gracias por lo de linda- es lo único que alcanzó a decir, le lanzó una última mirada a Inuyasha que aún me mira fijamente y me dirijo a la piscina.

El lugar esta abarrotado, tomo un trago de algo que me ofrecen, creo que es vodka, así se me va la noche. Para la una de la mañana ya me encontraba un poco ebria, me dirijo al tocador y veo mi reflejo, es el mismo pero un poco bebida, sonrío para mi misma lista para marcharme.

Camino hasta la salida sin embargo una conversación llama mi atención, en una habitación a unos metros del tocador se encontraban dos personas que en mi estado de ebriedad no logró distinguir sin embargo si puedo oir parte de lo que dicen y lo que escucho me deja petrificada..

-Aun no es tiempo, soltaste el mensaje muy rápido, recuerda que nadie puede darse cuenta que somos nosotros quienes saboteamos las computadoras, ademas... si vuelves a meter la pata podrian culparnos por la muerte del pequeño Taisho jaja.. la verdad es que tampoco es que no seamos culpables..

Mi cuerpo no reacciona sin embargo me obligó a caminar hasta la salida, tropiezo y creo que me escuchan pues oigo los pasos salir de la habitación, aceleró mi caminar, paso entre las tantas personas que se encuentran bailando, distingo la salida, estoy por salir y..

-Detente.

Alguien toma mi brazo, no hace falta que me voltee para saber quién es. Mi cabeza trata de pensar algo coherente pero lo único que viene a mi mente es la conversación que acabo de presenciar. Respiro profundo, veo la mano que me sostiene, levanto el rostro y mis ojos se clavan en sus pupilas...

-Inuyasha...

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
